Meant For Each Other
by bxk-freakazoid
Summary: Kevin is a ten year old who chances to save the life of a baby, who years later becomes the one person he can only and truly ever love. will he and the boy he considers a brother, be able to set aside the differences and get together? one things sure... i fricking suck at summaries. AU and OOC fic. Rated T for assurance. Book Imagica Fic #2
1. The Mansion

**_hello! a new story here! Book Imagica Fic #2, meaning this is an AU Bevin slash, with a lot of OOC, so dont get all mad at me as if i didnt warn yeh!_**

**_if u dunno wht the hell is Book Imagica; lemme tell you its a collection of OOC and AU stories of KevinxBen that i have made! pls enjoy!_**

**_Note: this fic has been heavily inspired from Catherine Cookson's novel The Harrogate secret. for those who have read the book, Kevin portrays Freddie and Ben will portray Belle. theres a lot of changes i mede in my fic btw. this fic is not as cool as the novel, but sigh, im just a dreamer who injects kevin, ben and yaoi into all i read. :P and for those who have no idea about this novel, do check it out... but dont forget to read this fic tho! :D_**

**_warning : this story contains yaoi aka boys love. readers beware. and theres a lot of OOC mind you :D_**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force or The Harrogate Secret._**

* * *

**Meant for Each Other**

**_Chapter one: The Mansion_**

In the city of Bellwood, lived the Levin Family; consisting of Devin Levin, Katherine Levin and their son ten year old Kevin Levin. Life was normal for them. Things changed almost immediately after that.

Today was a holiday. Little Kevin sat outside a toffee shop, licking the remaining chocolate off the silver wrapper, relishing the taste. He was glad that he had excelled yesterday's exam at school, and mother rewarded him with enough pennies to buy his favourite chocolate.

Just as he dropped the empty wrapper (licked clean) into the garbage box, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around the thin boy looked up to find a young woman, in her twenties. She was dressed in a red gown, with a shawl draped over her shoulders and head. She peered down at Kevin with sharp dark eyes shadowed under the hood of the shawl, as she spoke, "Are you from around here, little one?"

Kevin blinked, "Yes, ma'am."

"Do you know of the Triston Mansion?"

Kevin blinked in thought. "Yes, that big house among the rich people? One with a golden dragon fountain?"

"Yes. So you _do_ know. Could you deliver a message from me to that house?"

Kevin looked at the piece of paper she extended out to him. Looking back at her face with his large brown eyes, he asked, "Of course; now?"

"Yes, please make haste! And when you reach the mansion, do not go over to the front; approach from the back, alright? Here!" she also handed him three coins in payment, and before he could say more, she turned and walked away in great hurry. Kevin looked on as her form disappeared into the clump of trees beside the shop. Looking down at the folded piece of parchment, Kevin felt the great urge to open it and read the contents, but he felt that would be disapproving; for he was a good boy and he knew the message wasn't for him.

Shrugging, and smiling down at the three coins he had effortlessly earned, he slipped them into the pocket of his trousers and walked for the Triston Mansion. The Triston Mansion was among the few bungalows that occupied the luxurious area of the town, named Golden Maple Square. It's rich occupants had their own little river flowing beside as lush park, only accessible to them. Although people were allowed to walk through the pathways of the area, seldom were anyone seen there, for the residents were as obnoxious as their gardens.

Kevin knew that the Golden Maple Square was a ten minute walk from his home in the middle-class area of the town. And he merrily made his way to the Square, skipping along the cobblestone pathways as carriages and cars rode past him on the roads.

Once at the Square, he made his way to the house that had a Golden Dragon as a spout for the fountain. Kevin beamed as he watched the sculpture of sharp golden colour, the creature with one foot raised and the head tipped back as crystal clear water sprouted gurgling from its fanged snout.

Walking around the fountain, he walked in the open gates, and saw the large bungalow, magnificent and made of dark wood. The Triston Family were one of the richest in the whole city; it was hence not surprising that the mansion was breathtaking.

Kevin approached the front doors, and ignored the curious fact that the gate keeper was not anywhere. The ten year old raven walked up to the lavish porch, scrunching up his nose at the dark, sinister quality that hung in the air, ill-fitting the otherwise beautiful setting.

He raised his small fair fist to the front door, which was intricately designed in engraved flowers, the letter 'T' easily visible in the centre, and was about to knock when he remembered the words said to him.

"Well, I suppose I must go round the back then, like the lady said."

So he jumped off the porch and wandered around the amazing house, till he reached a stable with a single rude-looking horse, which seemed to sneer at him. Avoiding any eye-contact with the beast, Kevin walked to the back door of what would be the kitchen, he guessed.

He knocked at the wooden door and waited. Another few knocks later, he could hear a woman speak from inside in a hurry. Since the door stood between him and the woman, he did not make out what she said, but he didn't mind.

The door opened and a maid's sweating face peered from the slit. She looked about and then lowered her head to see the small boy smiling confusedly at her. "Hello", he spoke politely like how mother had always advised him to do, "I come with a message from a lady."

The maid's blue eyes stared at him long; her face was freckled and her cheeks red in effort and tension. There was a bustle and hurry sounding within, a man could be heard shouting angrily to other men. It was all too confusing to the young raven, but he didnot want to bother over the troublesome environment that hung there; he was only here to deliver a message.

The maid continued to stare long at him from the door. He handed out the piece of parchment, "This is the message. A lady with black eyes, black hair, and wearing a red dress, gave it to me."

The maid's eyes widened in realisation, "Oh my!" she took the paper with trembling fingers, and turned around, calling out, "Father! Madame Angelina has sent it!"

An old shrivelled man with a balding head and a sparse straggling white beard came up to the door too. He was dressed in overalls greying in age long mud and dirt. Obviously he was the gardener. The old man and his daughter spoke hushed and in worried voices, both forgetting Kevin who was far too confused with the occurrences and the behaviours of the people. Now, his curiosity was tingling, but he remained mute as he watched.

He heard the maid speak, "... a young boy delivered it, master!" and it was to a young man who appeared. By the manner in which he dressed, he was obviously the master of the household, Mathew Triston. His cold green eyes and golden brown hair was easily visible despite the gloomy darkness of the kitchen that prevented Kevin from seeing anything further. Kevin could hear a dull howling of a woman from within the house.

After speaking a line or two, the man retreated angrily back into the house. The maid turned and suddenly caught Kevin's arm, tugging him in, "Come in, boy!"

Kevin found himself pushed into the kitchen and the door closed quickly behind him. He wondered curiously why there were no smells of food in there; at home, in his small kitchen, mother was always cooking, everything she made would make the kitchen smell so lovely and inviting. To him, had he not noticed the vessels and tea cups and other paraphernalia, this room would have seemed to be a normal room.

He watched as the maid shuffled through a moneybox hurriedly. The Gardner was not the in the room any more. The woman swept at her sweating forehead, strands of red hair showing past her bonnet. Wiping her frantic fingers onto the smeared apron, she counted the coins with trembling fingers.

Now that he was within the house, Kevin could easily hear agonising howls and cries of a woman. It took Kevin a few minutes to realise the woman he heard was in labour. He cringed as the howling got painful and stung at his ears and heart. He had always wondered why women cried so when they gave birth, for the young boy had no idea _how_ the baby entered the world.

Shuffling form feet to feet uncomfortably, the screams tearing through the air, he watched the maid approach him. She bent over and whispered, her voice raspy, "Here, have this and go home! Never speak of what you saw or heard here, to anyone, understand? Be a good boy and forget all that you have observed, alright?" she forced a few silver coins into his fair palm. A pause later, she asked unsurely, "You haven't read the message have you?"

Kevin looked at her, sincerely answering, whilst shaking his head side-to-side, "No, ma'am, I didn't. Mother told me not to read what is not meant to be read by me."

The maid smiled fleetingly, but the smile dropped when the woman howling upstairs gave out a terrified string of gasping screeches.

The next moment, Kevin's eyes widened when he heard peals and peals of cries, this time, not of the mother, but the newborn. The woman after labor had fallen silent.

Kevin blinked as he heard the baby cry; he smiled to himself, thinking sweetly about the newly born baby; a new life to live like him and do great things for the world. Being a young child, it was all he could muster one must do to be a good human.

"Oh, she's given birth!" the maid gasped. She turned to Kevin and pushed him to the door, "Leave! Now! Please, remember what I have asked of you!"

Kevin nodded dumbly, and when she added, "Run! That would be best!", Kevin took off as fast as his thin legs could, his pockets jingling with the money he had earned.

By the time he reached the park near his home, he was nearly breathless; he didn't know why he was running, nor did he know why the maid sounded worried rather than pleased at the birth of a baby. Shrugging in indifference, Kevin smiled as he pulled out the coins. He counted them and remarked happily to himself that with it he could buy two more chocolates that he yearned!

o.o.o

"I'm home!" Kevin called out as he walked into his house. Shutting the front door behind him, he walked in to the kitchen, proudly comparing how cheerful and merry it was to the dull but rich house he had been to.

His mother, a beautiful raven haired woman, had donned her apron and was pulling out cookies from the oven with a mile, "Ah, just in time for tea, Kevin!"

"Ma, I'm hungry!" he pronounced, plopping on to the chair at the counter. Katherine smiled good-natured as she placed the tray of cookies onto the counter, "Well, you are lucky that tea is almost ready! Did you wipe your shoes at the mat?"

"Yes, ma!" he picked at the hot cookies, pouting when it was too much warm to pick up.

"And did you check the mail box?"

"Yes, ma, and I have placed the envelopes on the table in the living room!"

"Good, wash your hands and face; and call you father, will you, love?"

"Yes, ma!" and he cheerfully jumped off the chair and ran to the stairs, only chuckling at the shout of his mother, "No running in the house, Kevin!" Then his mother added, "Fine, but don't come to me with a bruised knee or broken teeth!"

Soon, Kevin was leading his father, a handsome man for his age, rubbing his eyes from his nap. Kevin held his large hand, tugging at him, trying to pick up his father's sluggish pace, "Hurry hurry, Pa! Ma would be angry! And I'm hungry too!"

"Come along, son; I can't run as fast as you do, your Pa is growing old you know!"

"You look perfectly fine to me!" Kevin grinned up at his tall father, who leaned low and picked him up into an embrace, "Why thank you, Kevin!"

Katherine smiled at the sight of her husband and son, walking to the kitchen, laughing as the former tickled the later almost breathless.

- End of Chapter –

* * *

**_There. one chapter done. how was it?_**

**_i thank Catherine Cookson's amazing book for the inspiration._**

**_oh and if ure interested, do check out my Book Imagica Fic # 1: The Fairytale Way._**

**_review pls! :D_**


	2. I will save you

**_OMG! :D im so glad ppl actually like it frm the first chapter itself! :D thnk you! u guys(/girls) rock! kukuku!_**

**_pls keep reading! :D_**

**_oh and btw; a new note has been added to the authors note for chapter one; so pls do check tht out ok? luv you all!_**

**_warning : this story contains yaoi aka boys love. readers beware. ure probably _**_not_**_ in for a scare. (srry, goosebumps. :P)_**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force_**

* * *

**Meant for Each Other**

**_Chapter two: I will save you_**

Little Kevin twiddled his thumb thoughtfully.

Five days have passed since he had sent that message to the Triston Mansion. And although the ten year old tried to force away the thought, his mind was constantly rumbling in the same curiosity: _how would that baby be now? It must have opened its eyes... I wonder what it looks like? Is it a girl, or a boy? What colour would its hair be? What colour would its eyes be?_

All sorts of question moaned and buzzed into the child's brain. Kevin always wondered about that baby.

Until tonight, he decided he would not be at peace until he got to know about the infant.

It was about 10:00pm. His mother and father were at home; Katherine was on the telephone talking to a distant relative, while Devin sat in the living room, reading a book. Kevin took this opportunity to slip away outside.

Walking with his hands deep in the pockets of his coat, Kevin set his goal, mind fixed with anticipation.

It was gently cold outside as Kevin took the ten-minute walk to the Golden Maple street. Kevin's attire kept him shielded from any chills. The night breeze fumbled with his shoulder length hair, tickling his cheeks, making him smile. His brown coat that almost reached his knees kept his warm, under which he wore his white shirt and suspenders that held his knee-length trousers. His high socks and polished black shoes keep his small feet warm too. Fresh and pleased, Kevin was more determined than ever to know of that child.

"I only want to know of the baby... I shan't linger for long, or Ma would notice me gone!" he whispered to himself.

Finally, he reached the darkened atmosphere of that one mansion; gleaming in a sort of eerie emptiness that filled everything. It did not seem the appropriate place to raise a child; Kevin could almost imagine an infant growing here to turn out to be obnoxious, obstinate, extremely unfriendly and condescending.

Shrugging away the downward spiral of thoughts, Kevin almost approached he gates, when he saw a movement from the corner of his eyes, making him turn opposite the gates.

A bit further away, he could see the crystal black waters of a slim brook that ran parallel to the mansions of the street. On the other side of the stream was the leisurely park for the rich members of the town. An arched bridge of marble, small and elegant, was built to connect the two shores of the stream. Kevin could see in the chalky moonlight that there were two silhouettes standing upon the bridge.

Curious again, Kevin snuck his way stealthily closer and to a clump of trees, and he slipped behind one tree. Peering at the two silhouettes, a male and a female, standing against the rails of the bridge, Kevin also saw that the female was holding a bundle in her arms and had it reached out of the rails, as if she were to throw the bundle into the waters guzzling and sparkling below.

Kevin's mind snapped in realisation when he recognised the female to be the maid Cynthia who had opened the door to him the other day. And the man standing beside her was the old man the Gardener, her father. But what were they doing here in the middle of the night with a bundle to be thrown into a stream?

Kevin could hear them speak. Or better said, sob. The maid was crying, sobbing in indecisive pain, shaking her bonnet-wrapped head, "No father... I can't do it... it's just a ... barely five days into the world and ..." she couldn't speak any more as she quickly drew the bundle to her, hugging it protectively to her bosom, stepping away from the rails.

The old man silently wept too, his hands pressed on the maid's arm as he choked in his aging voice, "Cynthia, it is not a choice left to us... if we do not haul the child into the waters now; the master will haul _us_ instead!"

Kevin's eyes widened into saucers of chocolate brown; the bundle was the baby born that day! They were going to drown the infant!

Kevin's heart jumped to his throat. He could not believe what he heard and saw. When he came here, he had expected the child to be warmly loved and taken care of, not dropped into a brook! His heart droned in a dull hum of pity as he watched further, his face terrified and pale.

The maid shook her head, holding the bundle closer, winding her arms around it carefully but securely, "I shan't drown this baby! We must save it! Better us that it, father! If we did kill this baby, the sins of our hands will be paid to us by God! No... its only an innocent infant... oh no... what wrong has it done to be finished off with so young... I can't do it... I just can't..."

The old man held her for strength as she sobbed helplessly, their voices only whispers rasping like crispy snowflakes into the air, "Cynthia, the master should not be disobeyed!... he want the child done with, tonight, and if we attempt to save it, he will have us all done for!"

Kevin's pulse ran wild; the master Mathew Triston, the father of the baby, wanted his own blood child to be killed?! What sort of a father was he? It angered and stung Kevin's ten year old heart, being a child who was completely unaware and new to this sort of injustice. His body froze in shock, as he blinked in fear. Will the maid and her father resort to do the devilish deed? To fling a newborn into the waters? And as the witness, what must he do?

With the relentless drum buzzing in his chest, Kevin gulped. He stepped a little backwards. He must do something. Anything. But he didn't know what. All he felt was the great lump of fear growing in his throat, the tight knot in his lungs and the ill tumbling of his stomach.

_Crunch!_ His foot had landed atop a twig that snapped in two.

The silhouettes from the bridge froze in alert shock. They paused, looking about frantically. They spotted the shadow of a ten year old, lying slanted across the trimmed grass near the bridge. Now that they were staring at his shadow and waiting, Kevin had no choice but to reveal himself, stepping out from the shelter of the tree's great powerful form and into the open.

The pale moonlight fell upon his small form, making him easily visible to the man and his daughter. The maid gasped, seized with obvious recognition, "Father!" she whispered to the man, "It's that boy; the one who sent us the message from Madame Angelina!" her eyes wide and blinking at Kevin who stood a little fearful for being caught watching something not to have been. And the fact he was here in the first place, was not in his favour either. But something about this innocent father and daughter made him feel as if they couldn't tell boo to a goose. They seemed rather kind souls, and hence maybe he might not be in trouble after all.

The maid adjusted the baby in the support of one arm, and wiped her tears with the other. Turning to her father, she gasped, "Father! I have a solution to this! We do not have to kill this baby! We can hand it to this boy and have him take it away from here! The master needn't know; he only wants to be rid of the baby boy, we can lie to him that we have thrown it away!"

Kevin sharply noted that the baby was a boy.

The old man's wrinkled face cleared in awe, "I suppose we can do that..." he fixed his aged eyes frantically over the ten year old raven, "But I doubt if this young one could do such a thing..."

Kevin suddenly spoke, even before he had command over his voice, "I- I will do it! I shall save the baby!" his voice was trembling, but not in fear but in determination. The adamant quality of his own voice surprised Kevin.

The maid and old man frantically walked up to him. She bent a little and thrust the bundle into his arms, saying, "You must leave as quick as you can! Take the baby anywhere, but quick!"

Kevin's mouth fell dry in terror, "B-but, what am I to do with him? Where shall I keep him?" he cuddled the bundle carefully against his thin self. His remark was not meant to be cold; he merely doubted whether he must return home with a baby in his arms. Afterall, he was only ten.

The maid panicked, "I wouldn't know, child! Just take him anywhere! Take him as your own! Or give him away to the orphanages! But whatever you do, take him away from this street as fast as you can, before he master finds out our act! Run!"

Kevin's heart bolted into his throat, his body struggled into a stance of a run, "The master, why does he -"

"Dont ask any questions!" she squeaked in a hiss, as her father looked about for any witnesses. She wiped at her tears as she placed her hand on the raven's shoulder, "I know what you wish to ask, but you are too young to understand! All you must know now that if you wait any longer, the master will kill the child, and he is ruthless enough to do it in front of your innocent eyes! Don't you want to save this angel?!"

"Y-yes!" Kevin gasped, nodding vigorously, "Goodbye, then! I promise to keep him safe!" and hugging the warm bundle carefully so as to not crush the child within, Kevin turned to run away as fast as his slim legs could carry him. Just as he had reached a few metres away, a voice came, echoing about in the silent neighbourhood:

"Is it done?"

It was Mathew Triston. Kevin nearly stumbled in fear. The vision of the man raising a knife to stab the baby... Kevin shut his eyes and lunged sideways, and once again, the trees became his shield to be hidden behind.

He watched, panting, as the tall elegant man walked up to the trembling man and daughter. Mathew had the coldest green eyes that never warmed, with soft golden brown hair slick against his skull. Dressed in his deignified clothing, he frowned at the two with faint eyebrows, "Will you make me repeat myself?!" and then he lowered his voice a little so that no one in the slumber of the several other dignified houses would hear of his demand, "Have you drowned the mongrel?"

Cynthis whimpered, biting at her tongue when she felt the urge to slap this man for being so heartless. She shuddered, and the old man beside her panicked too. Coldest of emerald eyes fell on the aging man, who stuttered, "Y-yes, ... we, got rid of ..."

Kevin gulped again, stepping back, seeing that the terror of the moment might make it impossible to run if he stayed any longer. He lifted a foot to step back and...

_Snap!_ It was another twig that snapped in two under his foot.

The three faces yonder jumped in alerting surprise. The pale ghostly face of the master Triston turned in the direction of Kevin and that was all the ten year old could take. Without a thought, he jumped out of the tree's protection and ran off. Mathew's eyes widened in seizing fury, "What is a commoner boy doing here?!" and that was when to the unfortunate sadness of the maid and old man, that Mathew noticed the bundle in Kevin's arms as he ran away.

The bundle. Of warm indigo hue. The blanket he had wrapped his newborn in, in disgust, and shoved into the arms of the maid.

He turned to the said maid and old man, his eyes spitting jade fire, "You traitors!" he lashed out a hand and grasped the fragile neck of the elder, who gave out a strangled groan. Cynthia gasped and fell at her master's feet, "Please! Leave him be! I was the one to let the child free! Please do not hurt my father! Please!"

Mathew pushed the old man ruthlessly aside and moved away from the sobbing maid. He reminded himself to make these two suffer before firing them, but before that, he had other tasks to complete. As in, he had to capture that boy, kill the baby, and then punish that saviour of a boy.

Turning to his own heels, the master ran too, his mind blazing in irritated anger.

Meanwhile, Kevin panted and panted, huffing as he ran. He nearly tripped on his own feet when he heard expensive shoes click against the pavement as the master chased him, not far off but not close enough either. Kevin made sure he held firmly but carefully to the baby, as he sprinted, fearing that his small self would not out-run the fully grown man closing in on him. He could barely think as his heart drummed profusely in a maddening drone, while the fear and excitement nearly weakened him, but the courage he had to save this new life out-did all his fear and he bolted on in great speed.

Kevin managed to talk himself into rational thinking as he strategized, "I must deviate myself; I must find a maze to lose this man in!" and the park along the side of the brook gave him just the incentive. Steering to his left, Kevin watched as another bridge came into view, zooming closer as he approached it. Running across the bridge without a stop at all, he crossed the short distance of the stream's width and sprinted into the park. The master followed suite, cursing under his breath.

The night seemed to be on Kevin's side; the moonlight was low and feeble, and in the dense canopy of the head of leaves of the trees, the master was finding it extremely difficult to follow the deft raven. Kevin, who could surprisingly see rather well in the darkness, meandered cleverly and swiftly in and out of the trees, and he successfully watched from a certain group of barked pillars as the master ran another wrong turn away from him, swearing under his breath in words that made Kevin wince in disgust.

Thankful that he had a moment to catch his breath, Kevin weakly slid down the rough bark of the tree and sat on the cool grass, crossing his legs. Panting heavily, feeding his starved lungs with fresh night air, Kevin nearly sighed but he held it inside, in case the master tries to locate him with sound. Now that he had the chance, he lowered the bundle on to his lap and looked at the life he had pledged to save. Carefully pulling apart the flaps of the bundle, Kevin caught the sight of the baby's face.

A small smile of awe lit up Kevin. His eyes mellowed as he gazed down at the angel sleeping peacefully in the nest of indigo blanket. His cheeks were cherubic, with a gentle pink flush, so adorable that Kevin wanted to all but lean down to kiss him on the fair white skin, on both the cheeks. But he feared he might wake up the baby if he did, so he sadly refrained from the thought. The baby had a soft thin layer of chestnut brown hair growing, and large eyes closed in slumber. Full puckered pink lips suckled on its own tiny thumb as it slept, the other tiny fair hand was fisted as well, pressed against its own cheek. The aura of new life and its cherubic innocence was overwhelming to the ten year old, he found himself gazing in a trance at the creamy white skin, smooth like alabaster but as delicately soft as marshmallows. Kevin reached out a hand and gently ran a finger across one pinkish cheek, his fingertip tingling, and he was observing how big even his small hand looked in comparison to the baby. Kevin now wished he could know what colour his eyes were.

Kevin also wondered in awe as to how this baby could sleep so peacefully after all the running he had done. But he answered his own question; he had instinctively and involuntarily made sure that as he ran, he had not shaken the baby too much, in fact, it may even have felt as an irregular rocking to the baby itself, and hence the reason to why it could sleep so well. Kevin internally sighed to himself; if this baby started to cry... he would be immediately found. And that would be the end of it all.

Carefully, he closed the flaps again, leaving only the face of the child visible for it to breathe; he had previously opened the flaps of the blanket only a little, for he feared that it would feel cold. But seeing the child undisturbed in its nap, Kevin understood he was doing nothing wrong. Carefully cuddling the baby back into his arms, he embraced it, feeling a sense of protectiveness and courage flowing into him from this bundle of living breathing beauty. He smiled again, until all of a sudden, he heard footsteps, and his pulse went racing again.

Getting up to his feet carefully, Kevin looked over his shoulder, and he could see the master Mathew's shadow as the man approached the very spot of trees Kevin hid behind. Feeling the terror clog his throat, Kevin carefully stepped away, and tried to slip past the trees opposite, but the man immediately caught sight of the small form that created a dance of light in the slits of gaps between the trees.

"There you are! Come back here! Give the child to me!" he roared, dashing to him, Kevin took off in a burst of energy and determination.

Again there commenced Kevin's deft swinging trails, swinging in and out between trees, trying the leave the man far behind, but the man seemed to have learned from his ways, and he kept his cold eyes always fixed on the ten year old. Breathing was coming in difficult heaves for the raven, his legs were starting to burn a little from it all. He was also swetaing profusely.

Realising that the park had done its work and meandering through it was of no use anymore, he made his way to the edge of the park, so as to cross the bridge once again and escape, somehow, using any other plan that he prayed might appear into his mind all of a sudden like a light bulb being switched on.

He would turn around every now-and-then to check how far he was from his chaser, ignoring the fact that he might trip in his effort to run as well, which he left to God's grace. And when he turned at the moment, he saw that the man had paused. Mathew had bent double and was picking up stones and pebbles from the ground in the park.

"What in the world...?!" Kevin mused breathlessly, but he regained his momentum into his speedy sprint, and heavens, he nearly sighed as he reached the bridge over which he ran like the wind over the sea.

Almost as he reached he other end, something flew over his head and dropped several meters away. And then another. Then something hit Kevin right on the back, making him stumble in surprise. It took him only a moment to realise what was happening; the man, rich and dignified, had resorted to the lowly measure of flinging stones at him!

Kevin grit his teeth in pain as more stones made their way to him, peppering his spine and legs, but he ran on, trying to drown out the cursing voice of the man who continued to spew ill words upon ill words that young ears like his should not hear, and trying to not feel the jagged pieces of flint and rocks biting painfully on to whichever part of him that had no cloth to cover.

A small whimper came from the bundle in his arms, and Kevin's sense sharpened like knives. He realised he had to make sure none of the stones or marbles would hit the baby, so he hunched as he ran across the neighbourhood of the Golden Maple, making sure that the baby was well hidden by his upper body and that any of the weapons being flung at him would only reach him. Wincing as a bigger piece hit him squarely on the shoulders, he continued to speed up.

The boy ran up the empty street, the man followed although far behind, aiming for Kevin's foot and delivering a great heave as he flung a bigger stone which hit Kevin squarely on the left foot.

Kevin's biggest fear came true all in the same moment; he stumbled, staggered and fell.

His senses screamed at him in fear, his heart plopped to his stomach in a sickening way, he could barely breathe in the shock that he was failing. In that split second of mid-fall, the young mind processed a great thought: he could not let himself fall forward with the baby in between him and the ground; he would end up crushing the child. In a twitch of human instinct, he made himself to fall on his knees, skidding forward, grazing the skin and the pain ate both his legs in fierce gnaws. Even then it didn't stop; as he skidded on his knees for half a second, he realised he was still to fall on his face, so he twisted his body, falling at his side instead, hence saving the baby from hurt. Moreover, since he had been hunching, the side of his head hit the ground as well, in a thud. For a moment, he lay unmoving, because his world was spinning and drumming and it was nauseous; he needed a moment to let his shrieking soul and hurting body to become one and whole, melding into one soldier willing to fight for the baby who continued to sleep unhurt in his arms.

He could feel soft, warm, wetness on the side of his forehead and on his jaw, but he ignored those. Trembling, he got to his feet again, his knees not agreeing with him as he straightened up. Tears of slipping and thinning bravery stung his eyes.

_No... I must not... I cannot give up... not now! ... please... please..._ he reminded himself in a chant of desperation, and then soft movement in the bundle brought his esteem higher. _For you.. i will keep runnning... I will save you... I will... I WILL! ..._

He could hear the heels of the shoes clicking as the man frantically tried to reach him, while running as fast as his legs would let him. But Kevin was quicker, despite his burning knees and his pulsing forehead, he ran again.

More stones came, hitting him stronger; the small few seconds that Kevin had taken for the fall had become an advantage for Mathew, who was now closer, and hence his throws were more powerful and painful. Kevin's coat billowed at the hem as he ran again, huffing and puffing, seeing that he was finally running out of the Golden Maple and into the commoner's streets. He used the alleys and houses as he had used the trees; running in and around. The man could not openly shout and curse as he could before , for he was now running where the majority of the populace sleeps and he did not want anyone to catch attention of a man chasing a brave boy trying to save the former's son from him. Or of a boy stealing a man's son as it would appear at a glance; which was more shameful than advantageous.

Kevin blindly ran, he had all but little strength in him, especially his legs. His muscles were cramping and his feet burnt in effort, and he has pushed the limits of his abilities to the edge. He could not believe what turned out to be a peep of curiosity had become a mission to save a life!

His legs were protesting again, as he clenched his teeth, and tears of pain and exhaustion came. He had never run so fast his whole life, and the element of fearful desperation made the feeling worse. He could feel his legs want to pause, to stop, to sleep. He could feel his courage draining, his efforts were soon going to be only a mental want, for he knew his body was wearing out to do the task. Holding on to the baby, gasping for breath, he ran yet, determined to make as much as he could. Maybe, for all the pain and effort, he might be rewarded by the Gods and some miracle would happen.

The miracle came in the form of a shore. It ran along the side of the town, and Kevin had not even noticed how he reached there, but then, he had been running on every open ground he could see in front of his eyes and the man behind was not giving up in his chase either.

Boats were docked at the shore, and in the darkness, not a lot of the beach was visible. Kevin blindly ran again, he knew his home was nearer into the town, but from the beach it was not so far away. If he could just turn and run...

Kevin turned even without further thinking, his mind was exhausted, so was his body, and his lungs were searing for all he knew. He could not even think properly. Sweat ran streaks down his face, smudging the darkening blood on his forhead, and other bruises in his body from the showering of stones that thankfully had ended once the man ran out of such.

_Home... must reach home..._ he moaned in his head for he didn't have the energy to even mumble. But since his head was spinning, he could not even notice which way he ran and it took him a few minutes to realise that he was now running on the wooden docks along the shore. And his home was the opposite way.

"Enough! Stop! You can't run forever! And I _will _chase you till you tire!" the man behind him called out in furious irritation. But Kevin ran on, blind, determined and exhausted but fast none-the-less.

He turned again, this time, he had to force his mind to think properly,and he knew he was running the right way, behind him he heard the voice scream out to stop, but then there came a sudden shout of surprise and a dull thud. Kevin risked looking over his shoulder whilst in his weak condition, and he saw Mathew had been teetering at the edge of the docks, flailing his arms, and then fell off, into the lower dock, and with the following splash, into the water.

He was gone. No shouts or screams anymore.

Kevin did not even wish to wonder whether the man would die; he main priority was to let the baby reach home. Somehow.

As he ran, he forced himself to run slower and calmer for the chaser was no longer on the job, however, since his legs were in the point of breaking with all the effort, he could not even slow down in the frantic sprint.

His legs were now stumbling, weakening, failing, he could feel it; the pain was too much, and something wet was trickling from his arm. And he felt it was not sweat. Pain, fear, adrenaline, exhaustion... all the emotions took a heavy toll on the young boy, pushing his young yet-to-mature body past its capability; he has suffered what children of his age usually do not. The responsibility of an actual living person was heavy on him too.

With the way his legs were fumbling, his mind spinning, his vision blurring, he knew he wouldn't make it to his home, what with the distance he has yet to cover. He was in his own neighbourhood, but he doubted he could reach his home.

Fear clouded his eyes, then he realised it was tears of helplessness. He could feel dark sleepiness wanting to sink into him, he felt the sweet delirious exhaustion humming and cooing at him to close his eyes and forget everything and fall into sleep; but he knew it meant he was falling unconscious. But he could not let himself faint. Not here, in the middle of the empty streets and those few who saw him didn't even bother a thought.

If he fainted here, what if someone took the baby? For in his exhausted state, poor Kevin had bonded to the child and he felt the infant was his own little brother whom he didn't want to lose. And then, what if the master came back? Or what if the child died of the cold?

No, he couldn't faint just yet. He begged to himself to keep running softly though. Then a sudden flash struck his nearly burned brain.

The Tennysons.

The Tennyson family, consisting of the brunette Stewart Tennyson and blonde Martha Tennyson, were great friends of the Levin family. They always sought out for each other, and behaved as if family. Just a few days ago, Martha had suffered a miscarriage and hence lost her first son. Realising that Stewart and Martha were the ideal goal and since their home was just closer at the moment that Kevin's which was a few blocks away, Kevin almost smiled in relief.

He let himself run more, and more, and more, and then the welcome sight of the small Tennyson home fed Kevin with rippling delight.

"Oh thank goodness..." he moaned to himself, cuddling the baby closer, wincing when his arms hurt and ached from the curled embrace. He ran almost madly and wildly and delirious; he just needed to reach..almost there...

He almost gasped in delight when he ran right to the small wooden gate almost feeling as if he had won a race. He pushed the gate without stopping his sprint with one arm, and ran into the lawn until; his weak body and weakening legs could do no more. Sudden paralysis washed over the young frame, and he felt his legs give away under him helplessly. Once again, with clever manoeuvre, he made sure he landed on the wet green grass on his side.

Meanwhile, within the house, Martha washed the dishes after dinner. Stewart was in the living room, reading an article in the newspaper, adjusting his spectacles, when he saw something move in the lawn, through the slit of the window curtains. His eyebrows knit a little as he got up, and placed the newspaper aside. Walking over to the window, he pulled apart the curtains, and his cyan blue eyes widened in shock.

"Good golly!" he exclaimed. Martha walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands upon her apron, her eyes dull and heavy from al the crying she had done over her lost baby.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, herself quite amused at the shock on her husband's face. He turned his face to her, looking alarmed, "It's Kevin!"

"Oh? At this hour?" she mused, walking up to the window. Her husband dashed out of the house and into the lawn. When she too caught sight of the state Kevin was in, she nearly shrieked, and followed her husband's act of running frantically out into the lawn.

In the darkness, the two adults gaped at the sight of the unconscious and wounded Kevin laying on his back, with a moving bundle snug upon his tummy, a pale hand of the raven resting upon the bundle in protection even when he had fainted.

- End of Chapter-

* * *

**_omg tht was long! :D_**

**_i hope u all liked it!_**

**_review pls! :D_**


	3. No more unwanted

lovely readers, helllo! thnk u for reading out this fic! :D

oh and, a Guest has asked me why the Triston man wanted to kill te baby so bad; the answer comes in the next chapters! :D pls read!

**_warning : this story contains yaoi also called yaoi, so if u hate stuff like that, go throw up and leave the fangirls to the reading, will ya?!_**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force_**

* * *

**Meant for Each Other**

**_Chapter __Three: No more unwanted._**

Kevin groaned.

A dull buzz covered his body; the searing pain had vanished to give way to the numb slow pounding of healing. It was a good feeling; his knees weren't gnawing with pain anymore, nor was his head thumping, or his heart jogging so fast it could jump out of his ribs like a free frantic bird. His limbs lay relaxed and asleep in delirious exhaustion.

Kevin felt as if he were merely floating in a soothing cloud of silent and calm healing.

Slowly, he blinked, but his eyelids remained closed after. He didn't know how long he had fallen unconscious, and for a moment he could not even remember anything that had happened, until his mind slowly sunk in, and registered the events of the few hours. His eyes blinked faster when he remembered the little cherubic angel he had sacrificed his safety for.

Alarmed, he tried to get up in a swift alert movement, but not a _single _muscle of his body agreed to the will of his mind, and he could succeed to only twitch his fingers.

He blinked again, and again, until the light did not sting anymore. Letting only a slit open, he peered at what seemed to be a familiar ceiling. Brown creamy beige, with flowery patterns of curls and swirls.

Thin lips parting softly, he whispered, "Unnhhh... Mr. St-tewart..."

A face appeared loomed over his blurred vision. Round face of fair skin, with handsomely angled jaws, soft brown hair and cyan blue eyes behind thinly rimmed spectacles. Kevin felt a sense of relief wash over him, it was almost an ecstasy.

_I managed to save the baby... I have saved him... _

"Kevin? Are you feeling alright now?" came the concerned voice of the man. Stewart seemed to be sitting beside the couch that Kevin guessed he was laying on. The man watched Kevin blink himself to proper sense, before turning his head to the man, his voice grazed for he hadn't spoke a while, "Mr. Stewart, I ... there is this baby and..."

"I know," the man smiled, and it was always such a warm, comforting gesture. He moved a little from the couch and looked pointedly afar. Kevin saw that beyond Stewart, sitting on her armchair was Martha, her face shining like it never had before. She was cuddling and rocking the baby from side-to-side, her face had the motherly glow of loving care, her green eyes were no longer dull and puffy, but bright and almost dazed as she cared for the cherubic child Kevin had brought.

Kevin found all his drained energies gushing back into him in surprising speed. Sitting up with Stewart's help, Kevin looked at the blonde woman and a small smile of relief glowed on his face. Turning to the man, he whispered, "He is alright, isn't he? He's not hurt anywhere, is he?" his faint dark eyebrow knit as he wondered whether any of the stones had passed his notice and hit the child, or maybe he had hurt the baby whilst holding him tight in an attempt of protection. "And- and -"

"Calm down, son," Stewart spoke softly, placing his large but slim hands on each of Kevin's small shoulders, "The child is perfectly fine. He was hungry though; when we got to him he was whimpering, but he is a good boy, he did not cry the house to bits. Martha has fed him, the child looks barely a week old... and whatever you had been through, the child had slept through it like a breeze."

The yellow ochre eyebrows of the man frowned a little in concern at Kevin, and the brown eyes that looked back seemed understand what question Stewart was going to ask him next. Which he asked nonetheless, in soft tones.

"What has happened, Kevin? I hope you will tell us why you were in such a dismal state, and whose child that is?"

Kevin nodded calmly, as he leaned against the backrest of the couch, letting the relief and sense of safety sink into his excited soul. All was well; he needn't worry anymore.

He looked over to where Martha held the baby who slept peacefully, and the woman looked up, smiling. She supposedly wanted an answer too, but Kevin knew that the second part of Stewart's question was of more interest to. Of course, one must not underestimate Martha; she was a loving person and she cared for Kevin, but for a moment, to have an infant in her arms, she almost felt as if her lost son had never left in the first place, and she needed to know whether this pleasant gift of a child was only a fleeting mirage or a miraculous chance.

Stewart fetched some warm milk in a mug for the healing boy. It was while he sipped at the sweet ivory liquid, that he noticed the bandages and cotton swabs neatly dressing his wounds. Stewart was rather experienced in first-aid and he was happy that he had landed into his care at the right time. His knees were a little stiff though, possibly from the rigorous running and the grazing they had to go through, but he doubted that the uncomfortable immovability would stay longer than a day.

His brown eyes then fell on Martha and the baby hidden amidst the fluffy blankets she had embraced him in.

Kevin felt he had won the world. _Saved _it, more appropriately. It made him feel stronger about himself; he had just saved a newborn life, which meant he could do more and better as he grew up. He felt reassured of his confidence and his capabilities. Unknowing to the young raven, his mind and body grew that day; in the ethical mature sense.

Kevin then narrated to the eager adults of everything that had happened; from the day he met the woman named Angelina, to the last few moments of terror as he fought for the life sleeping in Martha's arms. After his long detailed narration, the adults gaped in awe and surprise.

"I brought him here, not so as to involve you in this odd mess, Mr. Stewart," Kevin pleaded, "But because I had no other option to go, for I had no strength to reach my home, and -"

"Kevin, Kevin; do not feel afraid, son!" Stewart consoled him, patting his back, "We don't doubt your deed at all. In fact, you have done a very spiritual task; you saved a little life that would soon grow up and be thankful to you. And I think you realise the intensity of your achievement?"

The ten year old smiled, nodding calmly, "At that moment, I could think of nothing but saving him."

He looked at Martha who seemed to be in deep thought. She then looked up and spoke, "Come here, Kevin." Kevin got up from his seat and walked up to the blonde woman, looking down at her seated form, "Yes, Mrs. Martha?"

She smiled up at him, with tears in her eyes, "You have done a very good deed, child! God bless you!" at which Kevin went red in the cheeks, feeling elated at his bravery.

"Do you think they would come to take this child back?" she spoke in a whisper and it was evident from her voice that she hoped for 'no' as the answer.

Stewart looked sceptical, "I don't suppose so; the baby was to be drowned after all, and I cannot understand why his rich, reputable father wants to kill him, but since he doesn't want it, I think there is no one to take care of him."

Kevin added, "The maid told me to give the child away; I think if we returned it to them, they would kill it. So... please, will you keep this baby?" he looked from Stewart to Martha. The adult themselves looked at each other, and Martha gave out a sob of appreciation, dissolving into tears, cuddling the sleeping infant to her face, "It's as if my child has returned to me! Yes I will keep him! We will, wont we, Stewart?"

Stewart nodded wisely, his eyes stinging in tears of joy too. Their hopes and happiness were dashed to the floor when they had learned that they had lost their child and that they would never be parents again. But now, all thanks to Kevin...

Martha reached out a free arm and curled it around Kevin's shoulders, hugging him from her seat, while silent treats ran down her cheeks, "Do you know what you are, Kevin? You are a messenger of God; you have brought a life to us that we lost; you have swept into our arms a baby to call our own, like an Angel who delivers the blessings from God! You have given an infant to a childless couple, and parents to a remotely orphaned baby! Thank you, Kevin, thank you..."

Kevin blinked, feeling warm and happy as the woman hugged him with her one arm, while the baby slept in the embrace of the other. Kevin could only smile as he hugged the mother in return, "Well, if I were so an Angel, I was merely doing my task."

Stewart smiled too; he could see Kevin grow up to be a very mature and responsible adult in the future. Devin would be proud.

Walking to his wife, and Kevin, he peered down at the baby. "The child itself looks a Godly being, doesn't it?" the two other faces looked down at the baby, and agreed silently. His skin glowed fair and the radiance stood like a halo around him. A small curl of a smile seemed to ghost over the corners of its fleshy pink lips, it was no longer suckling on its thumb, now that it had its fill of milk.

Almost the next moment, it's tiny mouth opened and spilt into an 'o' as it gave out the cutest little yawn, making all the three smile simultaneously.

Then the eyes opened. That was the first time Kevin saw that it had the most beautiful set of emerald opalescent eyes he had ever seen and was yet to see. They seemed to sparkle in the light of the room and as he gazed, they were looking right _into_ his own pair of eyes, almost as if it could recognise the brave boy who had held him to his heart and saved him selflessly. A whimper, a chuckle, and a few baby noises later, it was awake, observing everything with wide green eyes, fisting and unfisting its tiny palms at the air almost eagerly. Martha chuckled at him, holding him better, stroking his swelling cheeks, "He's indeed the most beautiful I have ever seen!"

Kevin felt as if the earth had moved from under his feet, as if he were floating into a bliss of contentment. He could simply drown into the child's innocent presence; such a fragile being ,yet so powerful was it's hold on Kevin's mind.

Stewart then spoke, gazing at his new son, "What shall he be named, Martha?"

His wife looked at him, and he looked at her. They seemed to share a mutual thought that needn't be spoken but was conveyed by merely their gazes. Together, they turned to Kevin who was wrought in the baby's body language, observing the baby with the curiosity of a child drawn to a flame.

"Kevin? What would you name the baby?" Martha asked sweetly. Kevin looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"We want you to name our new son," Stewart explained.

"B-but, _me_? As his parents, ought it not be your right to do so?" Kevin gaped in confusion.

Martha smiled as she placed a hand on his arm, "Kevin, you are the reason this baby lies here in my arms; you are the reason Stewart and I will have a son to call us 'parents'. I think, as its saviour, you have as much right as we do, over this bundle of joy! Please; we want you to name this baby. And no matter what name you chose, we will respect it and keep it."

Kevin felt moved. He found the responsibility of naming this child densely heavy. After all, the name he chose will be with this child for the rest of his life, what if he chose one that would not be pleasing?

The doubt was clear on the young raven child's face. Stewart patted Kevin's shoulder, "Its alright, son; take as long as you want to think and give us a name."

Kevin nodded, and then stared long and thoughtful at the chuckling baby who seemed to be lost in its own world of awe and curiosity. A moment or two later, Kevin spoke.

"Ben."

The two adults blinked at him.

"I think we must name him 'Ben', yes." Kevin nodded finalising.

Stewart grinned in appreciation, "Why, I _do_ like that name! I couldn't actually come up with so simply but genuine a name, myself! Do you like it, Martha?"

Martha smiled happily, "Yes, indeed! Shall I put the name as 'Benjamin'? We can call him 'Ben' for the short of it?" she looked at Kevin for approval. Kevin nodded gladly.

Stewart then looked at the baby, and laughed, "Not that I disapprove, Kevin, but what made you name him 'Ben'?"

Kevin shrugged, "Well, I suppose he looks like a 'Ben'!"

Martha giggled, "And do you actually know what a 'Ben' is supposed to look like?!"

Kevin chuckled embarrassedly, "Why, no, I haven't a clue, Mrs. Martha! But I just feel that... I feel that the name really suits his cherubic face! So if a 'Ben' is supposed to look like anything, it must look like _this_." He looked at the baby pointedly.

The adults laughed in unison, the baby kicking its legs and swivelling its fists as well, although it had no idea why they were all so merry.

After a little while of watching the antics of the most adorable thing their presence had been graced with, Kevin suddenly gasped, "Ma! And Pa!" his eyes wide in shock, "I haven't let them know that I had left the house! Oh dear, I am in so much trouble!" he wrung his hands nervously. Martha squeezed her grip on his arm, comfortingly, "No matter Kevin, we will defend you for it!"

Almost as if on cue, the old phone ran in dribbling rings. Stewart walked towards it, and picked up the long receiver.

"Hello?" he spoke into the metal-brass receiver.

"_Hello, Mr. Tennyson, Its me, Katherine!_" came the frantic voice from the other end.

Stewart smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Levin."

"_I am so very sorry to bother you at this time of the night, but uh... have you see Kevin by any chance? Perhaps he is in your home_?"

"Yes, he is here, Mrs. Levin."

"_Oh, thank lord!_" she gave out a deep sigh of motherly relief, "_Oh, my! I am so relieved... Goodness, he didn't even let us know! That little fox; he is in great trouble for worrying his mother and father so!_"

Stewart stole a glance at the nervous Kevin who had a blur of red streaking his cheeks; a blush of guilt.

"No, Mrs. Levin, I simply cannot let you scold your son this time! You son may have left your home without letting you know, but ,as destiny was written, the consequences of his actions have had the most fruitful results. He has brought us the happiest day of our lives, Mrs. Levin!"

There was a pause from Katherine's end. "_I'm sorry, but I don't understand...what has Kevin done so...?_"

"Mrs. Levin; is Devin asleep?"

"_Uh, no; we were just settling for the night, when we noticed Kevin missing_."

"Ah, then, if you please, will you bring Devin and yourself, here? Please? Your son has a lot to explain." He looked over his shoulder to where Martha was patting Kevin on the shoulder.

"_Well, he mighty well, does!" Katherine sighed, "Ofcourse, Mr. Tennyson, Devin and I shall be there in a moment_."

"Alright, then. Thank you."

"_Yes, of course_."

The conversation ended such.

Stewart turned to Kevin. The young child was not scared because he might be thrashed or hurt; Katherine and Devin were lovable and just parents, who never hurt Kevin. The fear in Kevin was guilt; he did not like to displease or hurt the feelings of his beloved parents, and he knew that by leaving without notice had definitely hurt them, and caused them to worry.

Stewart came to him and placed his hands on either of his shoulders, and looked straight into the coffee coloured eyes, "Look, son; you leaving home without your parents' permission should be understood as a hand of Fate; for if you hadn't, Ben would have been no more, and we would not have the little bundle of joy with us. So you are greatly forgiven, and I am sure your parents will forgive you this time, alright?"

Kevin looked into the cyan blue orbs and nodded in understanding agreement, "I hope so."

"They will, son," Stewart hugged the small boy.

o.o.o

In ten minutes time, Katherine and Devin stood at the doorstep of the Tennyson home. Stewart was the one to answer the door.

"Ah, come in, friends!" he greeted them, Katherine stepped in, immediately standing akimbo, looking around for Kevin, "Now, young man, I tell you, what in the world were you thinking merely stepping out of your home and ...oh."

Her incessant rant stopped with her mouth shaped as an 'o'. Her ebony eyes widened at the sight of Kevin sitting on the sofa, holding a beautiful baby in his arms, while Martha sat beside him, making sure he held the child well.

"Oh, Gods in Heaven, that is such a beautiful little thing!" Katherine gasped, as she approached Kevin and peered at the baby who oblivious, chuckled and blew bubbles cheerfully.

She turned to Martha who got up from her seat, "But Martha, I ... I thought your child..?"

Martha replied by embracing her friend in a whirl of arms, "My dear, Katherine! Your son is our Angel! He truly is!" surprising Katherine who still looked baffled and confused.

Meanwhile, Devin raised a dark eyebrow in amusement and looked at Stewart with his chocolate eyes for explanation of what was happening, "Well, my dear Stewart, what has Kevin done this time?"

Stewart smiled at him, and directed his hand to the couch, "Please, let's all have a seat; we have a lot to share, isn't it so, Kevin?"

Kevin merely smiled, as the baby in his lap cuddled closer to him, making those odd, cute, noises again.

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_ok, another posted! :D yahoo! lots of cute stuff. :P but it was an exhausting write, i mean, if i had a nickle for everytime i typed teh word 'baby'... sigh._**

**_oh well._**

**_:P more stuff laytah! :D_**

**_pls review!_**


	4. About Tristons

**_hello! long time coming! :D _**

**_and oh my goodness, YaoiQueen17! Oh stop, you're making me blush! (~/ /v/ /~ )_**

**_and Guest sire, the answer to Triston family is here!_**

**_warning : this story contains yaoi , not this particular chapter actually but its soon coming._**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force, just the AU enviro._**

* * *

**Meant for Each Other**

**_Chapter Four : About Tristons_**

Kevin sat still, watching his parents discuss the issue with the Tennysons.

He then turned to the baby cuddled in his arms, and smiled down at it, "Well, Ben, you are safe, you have a home and two lovely parents! Aren't you glad?"

The baby replied by moving its arms and legs from within its cocoon of blankets. A few happy moans and squeaks escaped its mouth as well. Kevin smiled wide, it was the greatest of feelings.

A long time later, Devin and Katherine realised that it was midnight, so not only were they late for the bed, but they were also delaying the Tennysons.

Stewart suddenly beamed, "Wait! Don't leave! Not yet!" he stood up excitedly from the sofa. "I wish to capture this lovely moment!" and so said, the man quickly excused himself into the study and returned with an old camera held in his hands.

Martha chuckled, "Oh, dear Stewie!" and Devin laughed, "Alright then, Stewart, let's have a picture taken!"

Stewart placed the camera onto the table, fiddling with its timer; whilst Devin, Katherine and Kevin huddled around Martha who was sitting on her armchair with the baby in her arms.

After making sure it was all set, Stewart quickly came over to the five and stood beside the armchair, to the left. Devin, Katherine and Kevin stood on the right.

A few moments of smiling at the small black box looking at them with its one large eye, a click sounded, with a flash of white.

The baby seemed to have liked the sound of the camera capturing the moment, for it went into an excited flourish of arms and legs, giggling and emitting high-pitched squeals. They all laughed and chuckled at each other.

"I suppose, we must leave now," Katherine smiled, as she caressed the new baby in her own arms for a while. Martha added, "Thank you for coming, and please remember, you must not scold Kevin!"

"For having done such a brave thing, I shan't," Katherine smiled slyly at her son who looked at the floor, blushing.

Devin shook hands with his old friend Stewart, "Ah, yes; as much as the three of us would love to stay and spend more time with the little child; it is rather late and I can easily see the sleep in your eyes, my friend!"

Stewart sighed, "Truly, yes. I am quite tired!" he turned to the two women and the two children, "But I feel our lives are all to be greatly exciting soon!"

o.o.o

A few days had passed since Kevin had brought Ben into the lives of the two Tennysons. The raven child could think of nothing but being with him.

Each day, after coming home from his school, and having his lunch, Kevin would quickly let his mother know that he was visiting the Tennysons. Skipping to the house, his heart never failed to soar each time he bestowed the baby in his new crib. The crib itself was Kevin's own; Katherine had lovingly offered Martha all of Kevin's baby articles which were still in good condition, for she was a neat and careful woman who liked to keep things intact. And she added (to Kevin's embarrassment) "Kevin's baby things are not so old; it was almost as if only yesterday my little baby was running around in diapers!" at which Martha laughed and thanked her for the help.

Once in the presence of the baby, Kevin forgot everything else. He placed himself as the older brother of the little kid, and he could swear that the baby was growing larger each time he visited him! Closely watching the baby, Kevin was learning a lot about its movements and he could not imagine that he too had once been such a little developing bundle of supreme adorableness. And not to mention that he could not take his eyes off the big green ones gazing at him, catching the light of the lamps in the room.

Sometimes, Katherine would drop in too. Since Martha had to take care the little new addition to the Tennyson family, Katherine would bring lunch or dinner for them. Martha was exasperated at first, but Katherine insisted till the blonde woman had no choice but to give in to her great friend's great heart. Besides, Katherine was able to help Martha in a lot of ways, owing to her experience of already having raised a baby herself.

All in all, the two families bonded as one. They were previously close, but since the arrival of the baby brunette, they were almost one inseparable until in two houses.

o.o.o

Days later...

_Ding Dong!_

The bell at the door rang, and Martha ran over to the door calling cheerfully, "Coming!"

She opened the door. Blinking in no recognision, Martha gazed at a young woman and an old man at the doorsteps.

"Uh, hello?" Martha spoke politely, while wearing a pleasant smile, "May I help you?"

The young woman, dressed in a brown coat and small hat looked apologetically at her, "Sorry, is it a bother?"

"Not at all, are you searching for someone?"

The woman blinked, the freckles on her face dancing as she asked, lifting her dark gloved fingers to brush back a few strands of red hair spilling from under the hat, "The boy who came into this house a few minutes ago? One with dark hair, about ten years of age? Is he your son?"

Martha's eyes widened, "Oh, you mean, Kevin? No, he's my friend's son; he lives a few blocks away... I'm sorry, are you searching for him?"

"Well," the woman turned to the old man, whose long shaggy beard waggled as he turned to her in turn.

"Wait a moment,..." Martha spoke slowly, observing the two closely, her face changing from kind calmness to frozen realisation. The old man and a young woman. Something of the two resembled each other, as if they were father and daughter. By the descriptions she had heard from Kevin...

"You couldn't be... the maid and the gardener of the Triston Mansion?!" Martha whispered in shock.

The young woman gasped, "Oh, so the boy has told you? About the baby?"

Martha gaped at them. "Yes, I ... Kevin brought the baby to us. Me and my husband, that is."

The Tennyson mother panicked greatly.

Have they come to retrieve the child?

The woman, Cynthia, seemed to have read Martha's frantic mind. So she smiled sweetly, saying, "I haven't come to catch the boy or get the baby... -"

And then Kevin appeared behind Martha, smiling, "Look, Mrs. Martha, Ben... oh!" his sentence fell short. His brown eyes stared at the two figures at the door step, his heart plummeted to his throat, his body going cold a moment.

Have they come to retreat the child?

Martha turned, seeing Kevin look at Cynthia and her father. Turning back to the two, she continued to look at them in a small painful silence that stretched for seconds like minutes, until the redheaded woman spoke, "I'm sorry, but we have a lot to explain to you about the baby ..."

"Pl-please come in!" Martha offered, stepping aside, leaving room for the woman and man to bow politely and walk in.

Martha offered to take Cynthia's and the old man's coats for them. Walking in, the two saw the rest of them, sitting around a dining table, having tea.

"Oh, my; is that little master...?" Cynthia gasped, seeing the baby being fondled by Stewart, who looked up and stood from his chair in synchronisation with Devin. Katherine got up too, immediately recognising the two as those described by Kevin's accurate descriptions.

The maid and gardener quickly walked to Stewart who held the baby. "His name is Ben," Stewart informed them. They smiled down at it, Cynthia wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, "Oh, he seems so happy! I think he has found the right home, father!" and in reply, the old man nodded solemnly, whispering a prayer of thanks to God.

"Everyone, this is Cynthia and her father, from our story," Martha smiled at Kevin who blinked. "Let us all have a seat, for they have a lot to tell us about my new son."

Cynthia looked at Kevin, and she softly asked them, "Is Kevin going to listen too? I awfully suspect he would not understand the complexity and mature situations...?"

Kevin looked dismayed, especially when Katherine agreed, "Yes, Kevin, Miss Cynthia is right, you know."

Kevin, disappointed, whispered, "But I so did want to listen! After all, I saved Ben, don't I deserve the chance to know the story from someone who has lived it?"

Stewart wound a reassuring arm around the ten year old's shoulder, smiling at the rest of them, "I agree with Kevin. He had shown more than enough maturity in our part of the story, hasn't he? So I suppose, if Miss Cynthia would be as kind to simplify your words a little, Kevin would easily understand."

The maid nodded, "But of course! Anything for the young man with the heart of the ocean!" at which the same young man blushed strawberry red to their mirth.

And hence, sitting around the table, while the baby lay in its crib, Cynthia started her narration of the Tristons.

"My master Mathew Triston is a rather cold man, to be honest. When he married our mistress Florentia, he had never quite taken care of her lovingly. All he did was to use his extremely large amount of money to pay for her expenses. He never quite even _kissed_ her I daresay, other than the day of their wedding, but then, I never quite paid attention for it wasn't my right to. My Master's father had passed away quite early, and young Mathew Triston had been wielding the company and the riches with an iron fist ever since."

She sipped a little of the sweet tea with a pause, before continuing, "Seeing an inadequate and lonely life at home, Mistress Florentia started to befriend a lawyer who happened to be in the same club as her Author's Club (she was rather good with writing). Seeing a good friend and loving company in him, she started to see more of him. Master was far too intent on his quests of selfishly expanding his already large empire, to notice the frequent going-out that Mistress did. Soon, the friendship developed to love and intimacy. Then, my Master announced that he would have to be away for a month's time at a foreign land. By that one month, Mistress frequently brought her 'friend' home, and I would at times hear them giggling and laughing at matters and also indulging in lovely casual chitchats. I must admit I had never seen her so happy. I suppose in that one month, their relationship slipped out of control." Cynthia's eyes glanced at Kevin who cocked his head in lack of understanding why she paused. Katherine patted his head, whilst Devin smiled at the maid to go on.

"The Master returned. He seemed to have had a change of heart, although miniscule. He was beginning to be kind to her, although in rough ways. And then, he started to notice her being weak and breathless often. Obviously, he thought she had not been taking care of herself and fallen ill in his absence. Master fetched a doctor. The witless fool, forgive me, blandly spat that she was pregnant by a week, and as the Master understood obviously, not with _his_ child."

The four adults stared at her in solemn sadness, all four nodding. Kevin, however, broke the silence, "But Ma, how can she be pregnant with the lawyer's baby? Isn't her husband Mr. Mathew?" he titled his head in innocent confusion.

Katherine's cheeks blushed a little as she raked his soft black hair, smiling, "Kevin, it's rather complicated, my child. All you must know is, she was pregnant, that's all. How it happens is all you need to worry when you grow up."

"Alright, Ma." Kevin shrugged and then looked at the maid who continued after a smile.

"And hence one may imagine a man as diabolical as Mathew Triston being furious to find his wife's betrayal. That too, when he seemed to have decided to slowly be kind to her. That night, he would have killed her, I daresay, considering the way he muttered like a mad man from his study when I went to fetch him his tea. But Mistress was sharp enough to guess her safety (and of the unborn child's ) was at risk and hence she took off for her home that very night, seeking the opportunity when Master went out to drink away his anger. When he returned, we were left to face an extremely angry and rotten-mouthed drunkard; my, it was a terror! I didn't think I would live to see the next day. But the bane of alcohol turned out to be a boon when he fell asleep quicker under its affect. A letter came the next day, stating Mistress was going to stay the length of her delivery at her home, and Master sent her back a letter to never come back ever."

Cynthia paused for another sip, her face waning in soft grief and gentle reminiscent fear, "The already wild man, took to heavy drinking, and one day a few months later, he even went to her home and tried to strangle her. But thanks to her elder brother, she lived. Soon, time elapsed and my Master continued to be normal as he started to forget his wife and the misery-inducing anger she brought him. Afterwards, she returned, with tears, saying that she had given up her lovechild to her lawyer who had hurtfully agreed, and painfully separated from him so that she could continue being Masters' wife. You see, Mistress Florentia came from a family that believed in the sanctity of matrimony, and she fully took the guilt of bearing another's child. She had given up her true love and her child so as to show her loyalty to her husband. Although not moved by her words and her deed, (I doubt anything could), he let her continue to stay under his roof, without filing a divorce. Soon, things were getting peaceful again. Until one night, uh,... under the effect of drinks, Master, uh..." she again glanced at Kevin who stared at her innocently.

The four adults guessed what the hesitation was, although Kevin had no clue. Smiling, Katherine said to Kevin, "Honey, would you go fetch a few of the cookies for Miss Cynthia?"

In cue, the maid's nod agreed. "Yes, yes please! I can't really have enough of it, bless you!" Cynthia added shakily with a chuckle. Kevin smiled, and jumped off the chair, "In a minute, miss. Please don't start the story till I come!" and he ran off. They all watched the ten year old disappear.

Once he was out of sight, she turned to the adults who looked intently at her. So she whispered directly getting to the point, "Goodness, Master and Mistress, they made love all night! My lord! The sounds they made!" she sighed, worrying the edge of the cup with her thumbs, while the four adults leaned in and one whispered, "Yes, and?"

"I felt terrible; Master was under the heavily intoxicated state and possibly didn't mean any of the ranting and raving he did. Mistress knew better too, but she didn't stop him for this was the first time he had ever even touched her lovingly and she was more than merry to accept it. And goodness, what a first time it was! I marvel at how the bed managed to remain on its four legs, unaffected even now!"

The four adults blushed at the same time, their eyes wide. The old man solemnly shook his head. The baby chuckled from his crib.

"Cookies!" Kevin smiled as he walked back in, holding a plate. The adults jumped, turning to him, and Katherine took the plate from him and placed it in front of Cynthia, as Kevin climbed to his chair.

"You haven't continued the story without me, have you?" Kevin asked warily.

"No! Not at all!" the maid chuckled, clearing her throat nervously. She picked up one lovely cookie and nibbled mannerly on it.

"Thank you," Kevin smiled believing her, "And so, under the effects of drinks, Mr. Mathew, what did he do?"

The four turned to Cynthia to see how she was going to reply. The woman chuckled again, "Well, uh, he, uh, kissed Mistress for the first time! Yes, that's right, they kissed."

Kevin grimaced, sticking his tongue out a little, "Never do understand why adults must do that!" at which Katherine tapped him on his head, "Kevin! Manners!"

Kevin apologised and asked the maid to continue.

"Ah, yes so.. he 'kissed' her and well, that was it. A few weeks later, she showed signs of being pregnant again, with the doctor confirming it. Unfortunately, Master refused to believe it was his child!"

"_What?!_" the four exclaimed.

Cynthia almost enjoyed the effect of the appalled looks on the faces, as she continued in her soft voice, "Yes, you see, the Master had no recalling of what he had done in his intoxicated state, so he refused to believe he had ever done... 'anything'... to get her pregnant, and accused Mistress of continuing to see her lover behind his back, and carrying yet another child of his."

"Oh the poor lady..." Martha sighed with deep pity lacing her voice. Katherine added, "So horribly mistaken..."

"Oh!" Kevin exclaimed making the six turn to him, "I get it now! So _that's_ how women get pregnant! When they kiss men!"

"Good lord!" Katherine gasped at his stupid revelation, making them all laugh, and she shushed him, "Nonsense, child! That is not true!"

Kevin surprisingly gave out a sigh, "Oh good, I was worried, because I had to kiss Susan the other day during our Romeo and Juliet play at school. Blargh! I wouldn't want her to carry my child, she's extremely snobby!"

The adults gaped, and all burst out guffawing at the same time, Katherine blushing and covering one half her face with a hand, "My stupid Kevin... please stop talking nonsense, you're embarrassing Ma!"

"Oh my," Cynthia laughed, her laughter soon dying to a chuckle, "No matter, I can't remember the last time I had laughed so sincerely!" and the old man agreed, his beard wiggling again.

Kevin looked between the lot of them, clearing his throat, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make every one laugh when such a serious story is being narrated," at which they all regained their composure and nodded in agreement to him. Stewart ruffled the soft black hair, and smiled at Cynthia, "Please, if you may?"

"Ah yes," Cynthia continued, "Accused, Mistress tried her best to convince him that it was his child, and even asked us to speak to him as witnesses of the audible evidence that is. But Master dismissed it all, saying we were a part of a conspiracy trying to fool him with false stories. Sadly, the Mistress wept every day, unable to reconcile with the man's hurt pride; she had grown more distant than she ever had been. And one day, the Master announced that he was going to let her stay in his home only because of her pregnant condition, and after her childbirth, he was going to throw her out, and kill her child as punishment."

Kevin's fists clenched at his knees from under the table. _Ben_...

"And then came more drama. Mistress's elder brother Remenon came in, announcing that he was going to take in the child to be born to his sister. Master argued that he was not going to let it live in the first place to be taken. They fought and it ended with an ultimatum from Sir Remenon, that he would give him a surprise visit soon and take away the child and the mother, or the mother carrying the child, if he willed it."

The adults looked at each other in surprise.

Cynthia continued, "I am not even sure how, but I heard that Master managed to know that Sir Remenon's wife Angelina was involved in a secret affair with another man years ago, which she hadn't told her husband about. Then and there, he confronted her, and she begged and wept to him to keep it a secret for if her husband found out, it would be a disdainful mark in their family. Having found a perfect way to solve his problem, Master made a deal with her. Since she was a trusted accomplice to Sir Remenon as she was a wife, Master told her to be his spy. The moment Remenon tells her that he was to come to Triston Mansion to take Mistress and the child away, Madame Angelina was to send a message to Master and let him be prepared for abduction. Of course, poor Madame Angelina had no choice but to agree."

Kevin's eyes widened. The lady who had paid him to run the message.

"Of course, the Master told us of this and told us to watch out for any young messengers that Madame Angelina may send to were under constant fear that Sir Remenon may storm in and kill us all for he doubted us as much as he doubted the Master. And one such day, when Mistress seemed to be about to birth the child, a young child comes to our doorstep with a message."

Cynthia looked at Kevin warmly, and he shifted with a blush.

"It said that Sir Remenon had planned to come at the evening. And then young Master was born. Master immediately ordered for the child and the mother to be locked away, while he stationed guards, and such, to defend his home. Quite the chaos, my goodness! Sir Remenon left defeated, unable to realise why he had been anticipated although he had come in surprise. A few days passed, Sir Remenon tried once or twice to forcefully remove his sister and her child, but did not succeed."

She sighed heavily. The old man made a soft sound of grief.

"The Master kept his wife and the child till five days I think. Then one night, he ordered me and father to bundle the child and drown it in the stream running parallel to the mansion. We couldn't protest, or our heads shall be removed from our bodies, he threatened. We had no choice. And then, you know what happened afterwards, don't you?"

She looked at Kevin who nodded. The adults nodded too.

"The last thing I saw was the Master chasing young Kevin with the baby. How in the world did Master end up in the shore?! Did he chase you all the way?"

Kevin smiled and narrated his end of the story. About how he had dodged the man's stones and ran up the park, and down it, and in the streets, and being heavily injured, to how he did not even know the man was gone until he had turned around and heard the splash. And he ended with how he brought the baby to the Tennysons who had lost their first child. And that he had named the baby as 'Ben'.

Kevin paused in thought, while the adults shared laughs and comments, Cynthia remarking what a brave child Kevin was.

"Uh, Miss Cynthia," he spoke unsurely, catching everyone's attention, "Did the Master Mathews... _die_?" he looked extremely worried. The four of the them fell silent too, for if the man had died, what trouble would it be!

"Ah, worry not child!" Cynthia smiled, "You see, Master is alive. He had fallen in the docks as per what you have said. He had only hit his head upon a few rocks underneath, but otherwise he is quite alive."

Kevin sighed. Then he was struck by another painful doubt, "But what if he comes for me? He has very well seen me and he might send for people to catch me? And what about you, Miss Cynthia? Didn't the man punish you for betraying him by handing the baby to me?" he was very much worried, it reflected in his brown eyes. The four adults saw great sense in his doubts, and hence turned to the maid and her father who sat unmoved and solemn with smiles on their faces.

"Not to worry at all. You see, a fisherman found the Master next morning. They predict Master was drunk and had wandered off to the shore, ending up falling over the docks. After his head hit the rocks in the water, Master has been in a coma ever since! The doctor said that the man had lost quite a bit of recent memory, and has no clue that he had a son whom he tried to kill! He is now under medication; only knowing that he had hates his wife for cheating on him. Mistress is at her home with her brother Sir Remenon and Madame Angelina who have both decided to not mention of the incidents to Master. Tragedy, the Mistress seems nearly dead in her piteous state of illness and grief of losing her child." Cynthia glanced at Ben who blew bubbles happily from his crib.

"Although, the only good thing that came was that Madame Angelina confessed to her husband about her previous lover and that it was her who had been blackmailed into telling Master about Sir Remenon's plan. Instead of disowning her, the man forgave her with his big heart and they now live happily, with a broken Mistress Florentia, and a confused Master Mathews in the hospital. Hence, there is no fear of me or father being punished by the Master, no fear of the Master searching for Ben to kill him, or no fear of him tracing Kevin either."

They all beamed in relief. Kevin seemed a little sad though, "But Mistress Florentia... does she know her child is alive?"

Cynthia sighed sadly as well, "I am afraid not. We couldn't tell her for we knew she would clamour for it. Besides, she is now seeking refuge looking after her lovechild, the one from her lover who had agreed to secret take care of her without the Master's knowledge."

"Oh," Kevin looked down at his lap. His fingers stopped trembling for now. He looked sideways at his parents who smiled at him. He looked at Mr. Stewart who smiled too. Martha beamed in contentment.

"Ah, so all is well," Devin sighed.

The maid and her father nodded. "We only wished to come by so as to find out about little Master and to thank Kevin for saving him. And to explain about the meddlesome dilemma. But we had no name to go by, nor a place to search. That was when we had spotted Kevin running along the street and we immediately recognised him, and followed him here."

"Kevin was quite in the rush to leave home, weren't you?" Katherine grinned at him. Kevin blushed gently, shifting from his chair. When Cynthia looked at Devin for an explanation, he answered, "Kevin is quite fond of Ben; he just cannot go by a day without visiting him, and then come home and narrate what all new things the baby did each day."

Cynthia laughed, her father copying her in a softer and slower manner.

"You shall be quite the older brother, Kevin! Ben is lucky to have you," Cynthia spoke warmly. Brushing a tear from under her eye with her handkerchief, "she continued, "It brings me great joy to know the happiness he has brought to this family, and the it's a relief to know our prayers haven't gone to waste."

Katherine and Martha smiled softly patting her shoulder in comfort.

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_tht was honestly exhausting! and i hope you readers dont find the triston story confusing. if u do, then PM me or smthng, ill clear it out._**

**_plus, i always liked the way the kids dont understand how females got preggo; i mean i used to question it myself as a child, thinking, "if only women got pregnant, whts the need of a guy?" and NOW i know.. hehehehehehehehe... ahem._**

**_anyway... pls review! :D_**


End file.
